All You Wanted
by lil-Wolf-girl-1994
Summary: Naruto is thinking of HinataAnd Hinata is thinking of NarutoSomething will happen at the end :3
1. will you?

**AN- songfic** _"All You Wanted"_** by Michelle BranchI wanted to be like you**

**Naruto and Hinata are 20 years old **

**

* * *

**

**HINATA POV **

I wanted to be like you

  


I wanted everything

  


So I tried to be like you

  


And I got swept away

I always saw you You had everything I didn't And I tried Really hard… but I just cant be like you

**I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away  
**

_Your world was so lonely So I took you away from that world and we became friends_

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
**

Whenever you need me I'll be there I will be there for you I would hate to see you alone So we will be together Cause I do care for you Naruto

* * *

**Naruto POV**

**I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone **

_Your everything to me __I need you __So tell me where you go so I'll be there by your side I don´t want to be alone_

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

_I see you training day after day. People say that you are weak, but they're wrong. You train every day by yourself so one day someone can see what you are really made of._

**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there**

_I will there for you Hinata I will be the one who stands by your side,the one to care for you, the one to love you. I will do he same for you, you were the only one who saw me for me._

_

* * *

_

**Both POV**

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

_Doing everything on your own. Working so hard to prove everyone wrong. You mean the world to me so please let me be by your side forever_

"Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto getting on one nee and holding a small box asked, "Hinata will you marry me?" opening he box there was a small ring with a not so big not so small diamond in the middle and 4 small ones on each side.

Hinata's eyes grew at what was happening. "y-yes, YES! of curse Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled throwing her arms around his neck causing him to fall.

It didn't matter they both now had someone to care for

* * *

AN- Soooooo what do you think of this one? please review and tell me what I did wrong. 

Oh and I'm writing a new story call _Kibou Growing _please read it & tell me what you think of it so fare.

THANKS A LOT!!


	2. wedding

**An- HI people I just wanted to say sorry i didn't upload sooner, BLAME SCHOOL!!!!! plus i couldn't find the right song to use Enjoy :D**

**Song- Truly Madly Deeply **

**Summery- Hinata just having a memory of her and Naruto being together and how he propose to her, before she says "I do" :3  
**

* * *

**000-Hinata POV-000**

Hyuga Hinata was standing right next to her father, Hyuga Hiashi. Hinata was nerves as ever (if that's possible). She was waiting for the signal for something to start. When the huge doors in front of the open, and they heard music they began to make their entrance.

All eyes where on Hinata. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Her face was covered but they could still see the tears of joy falling from her cheeks.

In front of them was Getsuei, Kakashi's and Anko's 6 years old girl, as the flower girl she had a mashing dress as Hinata's. Both of their long hair was done in bun. The boy next to Getsuei was Jr., Kurenai's son. He was 7 years old in a little suit that he looked adorrible in.

When they finally reached the alter there was Naruto in his toxsedo, and next to him his Best Men were Sasuke and Gaara.

Hinata then saw her friends as her Braid's Mates. They all had the same design on their dresses, but different color. Sakura had red, TenTen had pink, and Ino had purple on. they all had their hair done in their own stile, and make up on to go with their dress.

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.

I've been waiting all my life for this moment, and now I can't stop crying. Come on I can do this, You don't want to mess up your make up! Click Flash... to many pictures are being taken, its like they didn't expect me to get married! That's not important in a few minutes I will change my life, I'm done with this, I'm going to start a new adventure with the man I love.

I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

I can't wait till I say "I do". I always wanted to be by your side. Looking out for you, I would change myself just for you. I want to be with you forever.

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.

I wouldn't care of anything else to just be by your side. The night we spent under the stars. When we saw that shooting star and you closed my eyes and whispered in my ear, "Make a wish Hinata-chan." Feeing your breath on my skin.

That we're surrounded By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you.

And I answered, "My wish did come true Naruto-kun." feeling so protective when you turned and put your arm around my stomach, "what was that Hinata-chan?" Our eyes meeting each other, "I'm with you, you're by my side, that's all I ever wanted."

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

"What did you wish for, Naruto-Kun?" our eyes still looking at one another. "If I tell you will you make it come true?" the warm feeling that your eyes had than turned into sadness I couldn't say no, not to you.

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

"Of cures Naruto-kun anything for you." You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "Would you stay with me?" getting up, I was shocked, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" You got up and went on one knee and said too me, "Hinata-chan?" you said looking into my eyes, " y-yes Naruto-kun?" Taking out taking out a small box, my eyes grew wide. "Hinata will you marry me?" opening the box I saw the most beautiful ring ever.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love

"y-yes, YES! of curse Naruto-kun!" I threw my arms around you making you fall, but yet we were laughing. _  
_

"Who is letting this young lady get wed?" said Tsunade

"I am." Said Hiashi, that was Hinata's cue to go on the alter next to Naruto.

But instead was pulled back by her father who didn't let go of her arm.

"Daddy you can let go now." said a embarrassed Hinata.

"Right, sorry." Hiashi said with a smile. Hinata turned to continue, but... thug

"DADDY" Hinata said in a loud whisper.

"Right, right, sorry, continue." He finally let go of her arm and went to sit next to Neji in the front row. Neji holding his sleeping 1 year boy, Hizashi. (Tenten's son too :3)

* * *

**An- Ha you have to wait till the next chapter to find out what will happen at the wedding.**

**Naruto's Pov next chapter song chapter too. :3 **

**Hope you enjoyed ! stay tooned for the next chapter**

**-Tiger & Wolf Girls**


End file.
